


Time for Tea

by luckyhit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, this is the cutest thing ive written omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyhit/pseuds/luckyhit
Summary: Asami flashes through memories of her family as she leaves work, only to find they're making ones without her.(A contemplative and domestically blissful setting I came up with, wrapped into a bite-sized one shot)."Korra was nodding at Yasuko with a serious expression, before grasping the tiny cup in her large hands, and moving it to touch Yasuko’s across the table, sticking her pinkie finger out. Asami heard Korra make the sound of a teacup clinking with her mouth. Yasuko giggled and reached over to another stuffed animal. Korra held its furry limb, as if it were grasping the cup, and repeated the process."
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Time for Tea

The afternoon was hot in Republic City. It became a joke with Asami’s colleagues that you could cook an egg on the sidewalk, the Omega was half-tempted to test it out herself it seemed so believable. The pavement was practically melting the rubber at the soles of Asami’s heels as she strode to her car. She could see the mirage of heat lifting from the roads that looped around stores and the Future Industries complex. The heat blurred the image of the shoes of other’s walking by.

Everyone had expected the morning meeting to dip well into the evening, however, with the prospected investors rescheduling at the last minute, Asami had simply filed some paperwork before excusing herself back home. 

It was an odd relief to be going so early, and Asami felt unnaturally free as she took the scorching walk back to her car, (which she knew would feel like a sauna, parked directly in the sun, all morning). The Omega would seek relief from the heat and enter the supermarket on the way home, giving Korra a break from cooking dinner seemed like the perfect way to spend her afternoon. Maybe she’d take care of Yasuko to give Korra some free time to go out with her glider. Even though her daughter was five and had declared she was too old to be looked after, she enjoyed her ‘playmate’.

Asami chuckled at that as she unlocked her vehicle, it was hard to imagine Korra not attached at the hip to their daughter. It seemed the world could wait for the Avatar, every spare moment she had was at Yasuko’s side. Asami had worried that Korra would not find time to become the involved Sire in Yasuko’s life that she undoubtedly deserved. But when she’d seen Korra holding their daughter in her arms for the first time, all doubts and suspicions were forgotten. 

Asami drove through the city deep in thought, the concrete jungle tangled before her eyes into familiar shops and unfamiliar people. A line of children waiting at an ice cream truck, teenagers shopping together, giggling with their arms linked, women sitting in cafes, chatting over lunch. 

Asami imagined her daughter, growing up and experiencing all these walks of life. Yasuko, with her tanned skin, just a few shades lighter than her Sire’s, waiting excitedly in the sun as she lined up for ice cream. She had inherited Asami’s dainty facial features, Asami imagined her button nose twitching and thin brows lifted in conversation, rose-bud lips lifting a coffee cup to her mouth like the ladies at lunch. Asami was glad she inherited Korra’s blue eyes, she imagined them lit up in teenage-gossip as she walked with her friends.

The Omega’s stomach rolled at the thought of her daughter all grown up. It made her all the more eager to get home as she parked up at the food shop. 

The environment changed as Asami opened the doors into the supermarket, suddenly hit with a refreshing wash of cold air. The noodles and spices Asami need were in full supply, and she dropped them into her cart without a second thought, almost excited at the comforting thought of being back in her kitchen. 

Yasuko’s stool would be in the same place it always was, by the sink. She remembered she loved to watch Asami cook, so Korra had come home one day with a hand-crafted, metal stool. Asami had almost cried with she saw the edges had been softened, the steps just shallow enough for Yasuko to wander up, the height just perfect to reach the kitchen bench. Since then, Asami would give her things to ‘wash’ while she cooked. If Yasuko ever noticed they were just her bath toys and a few old utensils, so she could simply play, she hadn’t told them. 

There Asami would play her music as she cooked, and the smell of her cooking would draw in Korra. The music always made Korra wrap her arms around Asami’s waist from behind, and rock them back and forth gently as she’d chop vegetables. Sometimes Korra would reach out and do it for her as they swayed.  
Asami imagined her Alpha’s scent mingling with the food simmering on the stove in the evening heat as she dropped broccoli into her basket. She mused at how she remembered it so well, the musk of sandalwood with the underlay of something she still hadn’t placed, yet something so distinctly Korra. She pondered at how her body flooded with warmth at just the memory of her scent.

Picking up a sweet treat for Yasuko, Asami paid for the groceries and gripped the two brown paper bags as she walked back to her car. The drive from the heart of the city to the suburbs always amazed Asami. The air conditioning blasted through the vehicle, the environment outside the windows changing with the blank colours of the city, to the whites of city apartment complexes, then to the faded colours of city houses. Green slowly interspersed the greys as Asami drove, humming absentmindedly to the radio. Tree’s dotted the sideways, shrubbery wilted in the heat in front of houses, however, the closer Asami got to home, the livelier the streets looked. 

Korra had first started looking for a proper house when Asami was just a few weeks pregnant. She’d been cooped up in their shared penthouse apartment that night, overlooking the city, when Korra had stormed into their living room, arms bursting full of local newspapers. 

She then proceeded to dive into Asami’s arms as she lay on the couch, burying herself into the warmth of the Omega’s scent, uncapping a highlighter with her mouth and flipping the first paper to the real estate section. 

Asami said nothing but snuggled her cheek onto Korra’s head, planting a lingering kiss on the soft hair. She watched as Korra picked nothing but suburban houses, circling pictures of two-storied homes with expansive backyards, skipping over anything with concrete instead of a lawn. 

Asami remembered Korra that night over dinner, talking about having a big lawn for their kid, so they could have their neighbourhood friends tent out in the backyard, so they could play games outside with Bolin and Opal’s children, so they could learn to ride their first bike on something soft. 

Korra sometimes talked with her mouth full if she was excited, clenching the food in her cheeks like a chipmunk, Asami didn’t even remember seeing Korra swallow over their conversation and takeout. Her eyes shone so bright as she threw her hands up in the air, telling Asami they were going to walk through neighbourhoods tomorrow with Bolin and Opal, to see what ones were the best for new families, the ones with the most kids, the ones in the best school zones. 

Asami’s heart swelled. She remembered Korra’s own childhood, confined to a snowy compound with concrete buildings. She imagined how lonely it must’ve been. 

Asami ended up letting Korra pick the house, so long as she was in charge of the decorating. The Alpha seemed to imagine their whole lives together under each roof they visited, muttering if the garage were too small for Asami tinkering, or the house couldn’t be baby-proofed. 

Asami truly didn’t care where they lived, that was part of the reason she gave Korra so much leeway when she was picking. It was selfish, but they could be halfway around the world, away from their friends, but Asami would’ve been content if it were simply with Korra and their child. 

But Korra had chosen wonderfully. Large houses dotted around the familiar cul-de-sac, each one with plentiful space, children were biking along the sidewalks, dogs trotted beside their owners for an afternoon walk. Summer here was so much more blissful than in the city. While heat in the centre of Republic seethed with sulphur, and was unbearable as the you couldn’t escape in the closely cramped buildings, here was different. 

Houses were spaced out widely, so the air swirled around in a gentle breeze, displacing what would be lingering heat. Trees lined the streets and dotted the backyards, a small space of greenery was placed in the middle of the cul-de-sac and split the road in half as it travelled down the houses. The foliage created patterns on the cool pavement as light shone through and between the leaves, fully blossomed in the summer sun. 

Asami parked her car outside of the garage at the front of the house, her tinkering had cluttered the inside but neither Asami nor Korra minded, in fact, neither did Yasuko. She loved tinkering almost as much as Asami did, despite not knowing much. Asami had used her free moments to teach Yasuko the tools that lay around, the ones she could touch and the ones that needed parental help. She’d also done her best to relay to Yasuko that she could only be in the garage when Asami was there.

Asami was grabbing the groceries out of the car when she remembered when the ‘boundary conversation’ occurred. It was a few weeks ago when Asami was expressed her annoyance over not being able to fix a music box from her childhood; parts like the ones Asami needed were simply not made anymore, and she would have to cut the cogs herself. 

That night they’d heard a sudden rachet coming from downstairs and a sharp cry. Both Korra and Asami nearly tripped over each other, running at breakneck speed toward the garage. They turned on the lights to see Yasuko on the floor, rubbing her head with a screwdriver strewn beside her. They rushed to her side as she cried, Korra scooping her up into her arms and Asami wiping away her tears and tucking her black hair behind her ears. Cooing softly and asking what happened. 

The child explained how she had wanted to fix it herself and surprise her Mother in the morning. Korra healed their daughter as she stuttered her story between tears. Asami had gently explained the new rules while expressing how grateful she’d felt for having such a kind daughter. That night Korra had joked how Asami should just start teaching her now, saying how she’d been a natural to take over Future Industries. 

Despite knowing it was a joke and not wanting to force her daughter to do anything, or have the pressure Asami had when growing up, the next day she opened the workshop, unloaded her toolbox, and invited Yasuko for a day of lessons. 

The memory remained fresh in her head as she opened the door, jiggling between holding the food bags and her keys. Korra must be outside with Yasuko, or she would’ve rushed to the door and helped her through. Their home was tastefully decorated, Asami dropped her keys in the bowl and dodged past Korra’s glider, her shoes thumping on the hardwood floors as she removed them. Photos of her friends and family littered the hallways and walls. Well-worn leather couches, taken from Asami’s manor surrounded the hearth of the fireplace. 

Asami remembered all the Christmases, how on Christmas Eve they brought marshmallows and toasted them under the tree in the fireplace. Asami chuckled as she remembered how Korra had kissed her while they were roasting, and Yasuko had flung her treat in disgust. Asami looked down at the oriental rug instinctually and saw the sicky stain of marshmallow from two years ago still remaining, regardless of Korra’s water bending. 

She trapsed through the house, passing the staircase to the second floor and going straight to the kitchen at the other end. Loading the groceries into the fridge she took a minute to admire all the drawings stuck onto the white surface, held there by magnets from her and Korra’s travels. A ‘Zaofu’ metal magnet showcasing its iconic locations held Yasuko’s latest piece. 

Asami had been taking care of her when Korra had regretfully left to attend a problem in the neighbouring city, she’d be gone for a week. Asami knew Korra would be upset leaving them so unexpectedly and for so long, so she commissioned her little artist. 

When Korra arrived on Sunday night, looking very tired to Asami, but erasing her fatigue to swing Yasuko around and greet her excited, she was presented with the drawing.  
It was the three of them, looking like warped potatoes with brown and black hair, with a tiny Yasuko with black pigtails that looked like talons coming out of her head. They were standing next to a disproportionality small looking house (theirs, they were informed), and a sun was splotched in the corner of the page. 

Yasuko had told Asami to write how much she loved her Sire on the back of the card, and Korra had teared up when she read the message, proudly bringing it to the air temple the next day to show all the council members and hang it in her office.

Now, it was back on the fridge, and Asami had begun to get worried that there were no Korra or Yasuko that heard the door open and came to meet her. If she couldn’t smell the sandalwood scent of her Alpha, she deduced they must be outside, plus, both her Alpha and daughter were not very quiet when they played, Korra often used bending to entertain their child, so drops of water or dirt suddenly sliding down the stairs from Yasuko’s bedroom was not as uncommon as one would think. 

Asami made her way to the porch outside, their barbecue and picnic table were empty as she silently let herself out through the screen door. It was not unusual for Korra to host barbecues for the neighbours, inviting them all around for some holiday in the summer. Only last week Asami had watched Korra battle, trying to hang a sheet from one of their trees, inviting everyone to bring their lawn chairs for grub and a movie. 

Their friends were often here for lunch most days too, a free feed and time with Yasuko needed no invitation. Asami chuckled as she would sometimes come home on her lunch break and find the rest of the ‘Avatar Gang’ already there, sitting around the old picnic table or running around with her daughter. Bolin sometimes bended obstacle courses for the kids in their backyard. Tenzin would drop the younger of his children off on the odd occasion too.

Yet that area was empty, so Asami moved her sights to the middle of the backyard, laughter and the sweet sound of her daughter catching her attention to under their lawn’s large oak tree. 

There was a thin white picnic blanket strewn over the shaded ground, the oak’s branches covered the stark blue sky and breeze gently rustled the leaves. The sunlight through the foliage bounced off the sheet and reflected onto a purple plastic table. 

The table was square and a bit smaller than the surface area of the picnic table a few metres away. It was very low to the ground, just perfect for Yasuko’s height. The table was littered with a mismatch of cups and plates, Asami noticed that some of them were plastic and made of the same colour purple as the table, while others were china that Asami recognised from her Mother’s collection in the cupboard.

Asami smiled, it was a special occasion, was it then? She remembered how Yasuko would clap when they got the sets out for a special luncheon or dinner party, demanding to help her set the table. Dainty white cups, edged with a gold rim, complete with matching plates and saucers of the same design. 

Food also littered the table, not all of it on plates. Half-eaten sandwiches with pokes of lettuce sticking out and crustless were lain unceremoniously everywhere. Asami also smirked when she spotted the designated ‘ice-cream bowls’ next to a bottle of chocolate sauce, her girls and their sweet teeth…

Asami looked at the tiny plastic chairs around the table, she recognised a few of Yasuko’s favourite toys, propped up by the back of the chair or the table. The teddy Korra had gotten her when she’d left to one of the Earth Kingdom cities, a toy car modelled after a Future Industries vehicle that Asami had made her for her birthday, a unicorn Yasuko had begged them for and they’d both caved. 

Then Asami looked at the two people sitting at opposite heads of the table, and she almost laughed. 

To the right was Yasuko, her short black hair was tied up in pigtails with pink bobble hair ties, she was wearing a plastic crown that Mako had given her, complete with the matching pink princess dress. It was frilly and fluffed out around her as she sat comfortably in the chair, laughing, and raising a teacup, her pudgy hands reaching out to feed some water to the toy car sitting next to her. Korra sat on the other end, doing the same to the teddy. 

Korra. She’d changed so much from when Asami first met her. Her jawbone had become more pronounced and her cheekbones had risen higher. She had grown her hair back out, it was tied in a low ponytail and swung to just below her upper back. Her shoulders had broadened to grow into her long limbs, which were still as muscled as ever, perhaps even more now than when they’d met. 

Which is why Asami had to do everything in her power not to laugh at the scene in front of her. 

Korra, the Alpha with such a fearful reputation to enemies and a muscled build, was crouched to the left in the smallest plastic chair, which wobbled every time she leaned over to grasp her cup. She was wearing one of Yasuko’s princess capes (no doubt they’d tried to fit her into a dress first). It would’ve been down to Yasuko’s knees, but on Korra it barely tied around her neck and feel to her upper arms, clasped at the front with a princess broach. Korra was also sporting a conical hat of the same character, elastic was stretched under her chin and tule fabric from its top moved gently in the breeze. 

She was nodding at Yasuko with a serious expression, before grasping the tiny cup in her large hands, and moving it to touch Yasuko’s across the table, sticking her pinkie finger out. Asami heard Korra make the sound of a teacup clinking with her mouth. Yasuko giggled and reached over to another stuffed animal. Korra held its furry limb, as if it were grasping the cup and repeated the process. 

Asami was beginning to see smile lines playing in the corner of Korra’s dazzling blue eyes and crinkling around her mouth. Her joy turned to a nostalgic sadness, seeping into her gently like the slow-moving sun. Watching Korra play with their daughter, she could see the happiness that was held in her eyes.

During the war, the final battle that stormed on Republic City, the pain Korra and Asami fought through before and after the hard trails, trails Korra still had to fight through now, Asami sometimes wondered if Korra would ever get the happiness she deserved. 

When Asami first announced her pregnancy Korra was overjoyed, picking her up and swinging her around. As the excitement faded, however, it turned to worry and sadness by the night. They were lying in bed when she confessed the pressure it mounted on her shoulders. Asami felt it too. They no longer only had themselves to protect, and Korra, facing the brunt of the defence not only for her new family, but for the world, knew she’d no longer have to be worried about just Asami. 

Asami had held her close as she cried that night, held her close through the nightmares that followed and still continued. Korra’s hauntings that she couldn’t protect their child, the danger her daughter was immediately put through just through association with the Avatar. 

Fortunately, nothing had ever happened before, there were no threats in Yasuko’s life so far, but Asami caught the grim look every time Korra left the house to face the world. Danger that seemed to exist outside their doorstep. It was a threat they faced every day, and they were realistic to recognise another villain could rise every day.

Asami remembered when Korra held Yasuko in the hospital for the first time, the soft and sweet smelling skin of their child. She was swaddled tightly and held strongly in Korra’s arms, arms that simultaneously held the fate of the world. She remembered drifting off to sleep watching Korra gaze at their child with the same happiness she looked at her now. She remembered hearing Korra, whispering over and over. 

“I’d do anything for you.”

Asami was woken from her daydreams with a sense of déjà vu as Korra nodded solemnly, “Anything for you, princess.” She spoke, before grinning and squirting more chocolate sauce into Yasuko’s ice cream. 

Yasuko dug in with a spoon, emerging with chocolate around her mouth, before spotting her Mother lingering on the porch. She shouted with delight, unceremoniously flinging herself from the table and waddling into Asami’s arms. 

Asami squeezed tightly, everyday she saw her family and was reminded that they were still all together, and everyday she thanked the spirits for her fortune. 

Leaning back out of the hug, Asami licked her thumb and began to wipe the chocolate sauce around Yasuko’s mouth, who squirmed and protested, laughing with the sweetest timbre in the world. 

A familiar warm scent wrapped around Asami like a blanket, and her inner Omega purred instantly, Asami swung around and greeted her Alpha, planting a sweet and lingering kiss on her lips. Asami rested her forehead on Korra’s, strong arms wrapped around her. Korra’s princess hat at fallen and the elastic hung around her neck, the cape remained intact however, and Asami breathed in the scent of Korra and their pup, her heart rejoiced.

“I thought you’d be home late tonight?” 

The husk of her voice soothed the inner workings of Asami soul, she noticed a figure wriggling between them and glanced down at her daughter, who had situated herself between them, eager to be involved in the hug. 

At the question Asami looked at her family, she held her gaze on her daughter’s blue eyes before looking at her Alphas, her girls’ blue irises held the same expression, and Asami laughed in spite of herself. 

Drawing them both close again she murmured they’d finished up early, and she’d also brought groceries for dinner. Yasuko immediately squirmed away and into the kitchen, cheering at her favourite dinner, eager to see what sweet treat Asami had brought. 

Korra and Asami remained close, holding each other as the cicadas chirped in the summer sun.

It was too early to start making dinner, so Asami soon found herself at tea. The plastic seats were hard and uncomfortable for a grown woman, and the tiara Yasuko had found her was digging uncomfortably into her scalp. But hands down, there was no other place she wanted to be. 

She clinked glasses with Korra who grinned wolfishly at her, tipping her princess hat before offering her a bowl of ice cream. Asami accepted, also grinning widely, and went for the chocolate sauce to find her daughter already there, reaching over and smothering the contents of Asami’s bowl.

She and Korra shared a look of pure bliss, they grasped hands under the tiny purple table and squeezed tight, not wanting to let this scene, or this feeling go. 

It wasn’t until the evening came, and Asami felt the summer breeze gently sway her hair, and the fading sun hit her face, that she realised it wouldn’t. The whole and consuming warmth that gripped her chest when she looked at Korra and Yasuko packing up their tea party, it would stay a part of her. 

Asami smiled as she went back inside, breathing deeply as she turned on the radio in the kitchen. She was hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, kudos & comments are appreciate, it helps motivate me to put out more work (even though i will anyway u lucky bastards ;) )


End file.
